Talk:Dragon
The High Dragon strategy section mentions a 1-hit-kill melee attack. I just killed the dragon on Normal difficulty and never observed this. Has anyone else observed this attack? If so, what difficulty were you on? Did the person that wrote this perhaps just have a character get 1-shot by a normal attack, or a combination of melee/knockdown/flame-breath in short succession? Should this be removed until it can be confirmed? Sheltim 17:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello there, I did the tips for the high dragon. There is an attack where the high dragon picks you up in its jaws and thrashes you around, resulting in instant death. i suppose you got lucky. :It is not a "1-hit death" attack... it is a grabbing attack that does not allow that character to take action while it is in the process. During the time the dragon is using the attack it will do massive damage. On normal I was observing probably about 20% per second of my tanks HP (though my tank was an Arcane Warrior with low Max HP at the time). It is indeed unavoidable (accept possibly by pets it seems). You can prevent the death of your character with a healer in several ways. The first is a well timed heal or 2. I was getting by with a single heal once the character was at <25% and then a Group Heal if needed. After it was over I would have the character also take a Healing Potion. My characters were only level 10-11 at the time so my healer didn't have Lifeward but I would assume it would probably work well also. Other than that one attack quite honestly if I kept my other melee positioned so he wasn't getting knocked back my characters didn't take tons of damage. -Goblinlordx 05:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Alistair survived this attack, but I immediately stunned the high dragon, and she dropped him. The same strategy works for ogres. Herwin 19:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : Another way to survive this attack and any grab attack is to have a mage cast Force Field on the grabbed character or in theory on the enemy. I haven't tried casting it on an enemy that has grabbed a character but it is supposed to work that way as well. The only downfall to Force Field is it will take the character out of comission for a time. Bandit-Behind-Bars 23:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Reptiles? Are dragons reptiles? I would assume that to be the case, but you never know. --Metem 19:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Dragon Thrall Does this count as a separate monster on this page? (they appear only during the ending of the game at the steps in front of Fort Drakel. Two of them.) -Some Nobody What? so... the Archdemon is a female? Weird!--Rolan Zevran 16:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Dolphins? Why does this page relate the dragons' intelligence to a dolphin? Is there a codex or extended lore source for this idea? It seems unfitting for this game's concept of the creature... the Haven High Dragon seems capable of manipulating dozens of humans in ways suggesting its comprehension of human emotion, religion, etc. 10:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC)mhalazar WAIT! If the Teventir worshipped dragons as gods that would mean the dark spawn just corrupt high dragons! They were never gods but just high dragons in hibernation of some sort.....right?--Sangheili wunna be (talk) 03:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :While some may think that the Tevinters were worshipping false gods, but I'm sure there are many (in-game) who would disagree. The developers have worked hard at keeping the nature of the divine vague, methinks. 03:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay more clues I have heard. The tevinter worshipped dragons as gods The darkspawn are supposed to be tainted tevinter mages. Is it possible the Darkspawn dig for these dragons in hope for regaining a god that they could worship. They taint the dragon to become thier new 'god' and in turn the Archdemon commands them with witch they do so with a cult like willingness. And on a side note, if my above statement is true they could be going on a crusade of sorts during blights. --Sangheili wunna be (talk) 06:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) High Dragons lifespan An edit has been made recently which mentions that the lifespan of High Dragons exceeds 1,000 years. As it is unsourced, I'll remove the information, however anyone feel free to add the information back, with the condition that a reference is provided as well. 00:17, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Wyverns Wondering if Wyverns should get a mention on this article. They're part of the dragon family, but I'm not sure if that means they should be listed among the dragons. --Kelcat (talk) 05:07, May 19, 2014 (UTC) It seems that in DA lore they are not dragons, just a related species. 06:41, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Clean Up This article needs a clean up. It's still trapped in the era of DAO, mentioning exclusively how the Warden will encounter dragons even though we've had two other protagonists since then who also face dragons. There's an image overload in the main article itself (excluding the photo gallery because pictures belong there), and no organization that helps address the new dragon breeds introduced in DAI without having its own overload of variations and types. --Dragonzzilla (talk) 20:27, January 18, 2015 (UTC)